nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Natsumi Torii
Natsumi Torii is a close friend of Saori Maki and the classmate of Rikuo Nura. She is a part of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad. History 4 Years Ago Four years earlier, she attended the same primary school and was in the same class as Rikuo, Saori, Kiyotsugu, Shima and Kana. As a fan of Kiyotsugu's looks, she was one of the students who called Rikuo a liar when he talked about living in a yōkai household. She did not seem to appear as a passenger on the bus Gagoze attacked. However in the anime, she is seen to appear as a passenger on the bus Gagoze attacked. Personality Appearance Torii's most distinguishing features are her cat-like eyes and her dark green hair, which she always puts up in a ponytail. She wears a thin black tank top. Plot Gyūki Arc Together with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, she journeys to Mt. Nejireme. There, she and Saori relax in the hot spring until Mezumaru attacks with his ushi-oni demon corps. They are protected by Yura Keikain and her shikigami. Shikoku Arc In the manga, she visits her grandmother in the hospital, having folded 1,000 paper cranes as an offering for the latter's health. At her grandmother's suggestion, she visits the shrine behind the hospital to leave the cranes, but is attacked and cursed by Sodemogi-sama. She remains in the hospital in critical condition and nearly dies until both Sodemogi-sama is killed and Senba is given power by the belief of her grandmother Hibari, enabling him to save Natsumi's life. In the anime, she visits Senba's shrine with the rest of the Kiyo Cross Squad when they investigate the abundance of destroyed shrines in Ukiyoe Town. There, she recalls having prayed to Senba as a child when her grandmother was hospitalized. After the group returns to the Nura mansion, Natsumi folds a number of paper cranes and sneaks out to offer them at the shrine. She is then attacked by Sodemogi-sama, is hospitalized, and is subsequently saved when the Kiyo Cross Squad folds and offers Senba 1,000 paper cranes. Tōno Arc Along with the rest of the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, she travels to the Shogawa river valley. There, the group helps Shinako with her yōkai problems. Kyōto Arc She went with the rest of Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad except Rikuo to Yura Keikain's town to Investigate Demons there, she was captured by Demons but was saved again by Yura again and went with her home so she could be safe. When Keikain House was attacked, Aotabō put her and the rest of the Squad to sleep so he could protect them without revealing he was a demon as well. They did not wake up till Abe no Seimei have gone back to hell. Hyaku Monogatari Clan Arc She is seen walking out from school departing way home from Saori. She sees Kurotabo with whom she wants to thank for saving her, and in the way gets lost. She then witnesses the paints of Kyōsai coming to life and as she tries to escape she's met by Yanagida, who brings her to him, so that he can paint a new story for the clan. Soon after a new story quickly spreads in Ukiyoe Town, regarding a girl that was abandoned in a lock, that after death has grown and appears looking for her original body. The girl resembles Natsumi, however the true Natsumi is hidden by Yanagida so that her fear can power the story. Saori meets the ghost and soon follows her. Natsumi who barely can talk, tries to guide her but Saori fails to save her in the allowed 44 seconds. Natsumi's cry for help summons Kurotabo and he saves Saori and Natsumi by finding her in an instant. She expresses her thanks and falls unconscious. Later, she and Maki are discovered by Kyōsai, who recognizes her. Kyōsai expresses his desire to paint her again, and does so just as Rikuo arrives, turning her into a different yokai than the one from earlier. Rikuo was able to exclusively target the yokai, freeing Natsumi without hurting her. ''Relationships'' Saori Maki Maki and Torii are shown as best friends since the very start of the manga. They are always shown together, usually attacked and/or abducted by yokai together. Maki stayed by Natsumi's side all the time she was in the hospital due to Sodemogi-sama's curse in the Shikoku arc. When both girls were trapped in the Urban Legend of the Girl in the Subway station, Maki tried looking for Natsumi and save both of them but failed though being extremely close to success; Natsumi then regained her strength and started screaming for help when she heard Saori about to be killed. In recent chapters, Torii offered herself in place of Maki as they were being chased by Kyosai, an officer of the Hundred Tales Clan and he asked her if she longs to "taste" her friend's flesh, as he readies to turn her into a yokai. Kurotabō Kurotabo has saved Natsumi many times, leading to them developing feelings for each other. (Though it is not actually stated in the Anime or Manga, it was confirmed in an interview later on that the two starting dating.) Senba Manga Outline Natsumi visited his shrine behind the hospital where Hibari, her grandmother, was confined to offer 1000 paper cranes for Hibari's recovery. When she was attacked by Sodemogi-sama, Senba-sama got his power back and saved her life due to Hibari's feelings. Anime Outline Natsumi was the one who kept Senba-sama existing as she continuously visited him since her childhood for having saved Hibari's life once. Her feelings, along with that of the Kiyo Cross Squad returned Senba-sama's full power and he saved her from death when she was in critical condition due to Sodemogi-sama's curse. Trivia *She isn't good at tolerating hot (temperature-wise) food. *Her last name "鳥居" Torii means literally "bird perch". It is a traditional Japanese gate most commonly found at the entrance of or within a Shinto shrine, where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred (see Sacred-profane dichotomy). *She ranked 39th in the character popularity poll with 72 votes, tied with Hihi, Pato Keikain and Amezō. Category:Characters Category:Character Form Category:Female Category:Human